


My own

by Galix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galix/pseuds/Galix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, Optimus/Drift because its so underrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My own

Every gasp and moan that Drift made pushed Optimus to keep going and push deeper. He had started with one digit and was now at three, and Drift kept begging for more.

"S-Sensei... Please..." The samurai panted out, his legs quivering. Optimus prodded all three of his digits at the Anterior Node of Drift's dripping wet valve. He pinched two of his three digits together on Drift's clit, forcing the samurai to moan loudly and his aft to press down hard on Optimus's lap.

They both had forgotten how they had ended up in this situation. It had something to do with them sparring earlier, but now, here they were, Drift sitting in Optimus's lap with his valve exposed.

Optimus had his entire left arm wrapped around Drift's waist so he could not get up, and his other servo was busy working at the little samurai's quivering valve. The Autobot leader had his denta wrapped around one of Drift's helm crests and was nibbling gently on it.

"O-Onegai..!" Drift nearly whined out once he felt Optimus push one of his digits inside. He started to pant roughly, his whole frame practically burning from the tension. Drift clicked open his front interface panel to let his spike out, but gasped once he felt Optimus cover it with his free servo.

"Close it." Optimus demanded with a harsh whisper. Drift shivered from both fear and pleasure as he consented and shut his spike away.

Drift's mouth hung open and his optics shut tight as Optimus pushed a second digit into his valve, curling them slightly as he thrusted them in. He teased them against a set of Drifts interior nodes, which resulted in a breathy moan and a whimper.

"Mm, you sound delicious, Drift." Optimus whispered huskily. "The way you quiver, they way you moan, the way you beg... You're just a filthy slut, you love it when I fill you up. Say it, say you love it when I frag you."

Drift swallowed his moans and tried to respond. His voice was so shaky. "I... I l...."

"Say it. Now." Optimus hissed into Drift's audials, pushing a third digit into him.

"I l-love it when y-you frag me, Sensei..." Drift whispered back, trying his best to adjust when Optimus pushed his third finger in. "I want you so badly...."

A smile crept upon Optimus's lips. He thrusted his digits as far as they could go in Drift's wet valve. "I-Iku, Iku..!" Drift mewled, his valve squirting transfluid onto his thighs and Optimus's servo.

Right as Optimus was pulling his digits out of Drift's valve, the samurai grabbed both the Autobot leader's wrists and held them still.

"I want your spike inside me! Ravage my valve until I cannot walk! Please, Sensei, I beg of you!" Drift shouted out, almost crying. he couldn't take it anymore.

Optimus was silent for a moment, but then chuckled. He grabbed Drift's thighs and held him up. Optimus clicked open his interface panel, letting out his massive, erect spike. Drift swallowed hard at the sound.

Optimus pushed Drift back down onto his lap and impaled the samurai's valve with his hard, thick spike.


End file.
